02 A Guide to the Nether World
A Guide to the Nether World is episode 2 of Gensoumaden Saiyuki Synopsis "Well that didn't take long. Just a couple of days into our trip and they're already sending assassins after us. I hate this job. Oh, yeah, and these bunch of freaks is led by some nasty spider skank. Not pretty. Then, of course, there's the usual dilemma about dinner. Look at him, I hate that dude." - Son Goku "Ah, bite me." - Sha Gojyo "You wish." - Son Goku The Sanzo Party make it to an inn where they meet Houmei and her dad, the inn owner. Houmei holds a grudge against youkai because they killed her childhood friend Akito. While the Sanzo party remain at the inn, a group of gypsies check in for the night. IT turns out they are really demons and are also assassins hired by Kougaiji, Gyumaoh's son. The Group is known as the Dark Spider Clan and they take Houmei captive. During the fight with their leader, the fact that some of the Sanzo Party are youkai, including Goku, slips out. Houmei feels betrayed. But Goku and the rest work together to save Houmei and her father. Houmei realizes that she was being prejudiced. To show her appreciation she makes Goku and his friends lunch before they set out. Quotes *''"Your little unrequited love affair is starting to get on my nerves. Get a room!" - Genjo Sanzo'' to Gojyo and Goku *''"Wow, you're amazing! I've never eaten this good in my life, ever! I mean it, thank!" - Son Goku'' to Houmei *''"So they (youkai) congregate, attack, then the group leaves. Someone calls them, but to what gathering place? It's like a summoning that grows louder and they follow it." - Genjo Sazno'' to himself. *''"I wish every demon would just disappear! What they've done... The things they've done. The're monsters, all of them monsters!" - Houmei'' *''"Too many crimes. The humans die. The survivors grieve. They grow angry. Who could blame them." - Cho Hakkai. "They don't know the real reason for why this is happening. It justifies their prejudice." - Genjo Sanzo. "They're just humans. They're stupid and judgmental. What's the mystery?" - Sha Gojyo. "Their prejudice may not threaten you, but Goku and I have to wear these little restraints and not everyone one in town may look at it as just fashion." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Humans and demons should never have been living together in the first place. It's not natural! Just look at everything that's happened. You agree with me, don't you Goku?... They're evil, disgusting! We should find a way to kill every last one of them, don't you think so?" - Houmei'' *''"Oh, yeah. I'd like to show a couple of those little carnival hotties what kind of action in goin' on under my big top." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"It warms my heart to see all of us getting along with each other so well. Good times." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"I suck at math." - Genjo Sanzo'' (So he admits it!!) *''"Sweetheart, when it come to my women, I'm picky." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Such spirit. Seems wasted on a human. Legend has it, if you consume a priest of high virtue, you'll live longer. Perhaps one ranked as high as Sanzo could provide life ever lasting, give or take a decade or two. To human women, you must look very handsome, but to me, you're dinner." - Spider Lady'' *''"Not interested. And stop looking at them like they're different or we're better. We're all the same, all of us. Well except for the little fact that they cook better than I do." - Son Goku'' *''"Houmei, the demons through out the land are doing these terrible things for the thrill of it all. Something is making them act this way, some of them anyway. You're young. Be careful of blatant judgement." - Cho Hakkai'' Gallery 02-001.png|"Awful quite back there guys. Are you makin' out?" 02-006.png|Dinner Dilemma 02-007.png|Rasetsunyo's Pillar 02-008.png|"Kill them all!!" 02-009.png|Final Form 02-011.png|Houmei's Bento Category:Gensoumaden Episodes